Love Story
by MissKellyAnne
Summary: Molly tells little Lily a bedtime story. Based off Love Story by Taylor Swift. Obviously I don't own the song or Harry Potter.


A/N: This is my first fan fic... so hopefully it's not too bad :). It's based off the song Love Story by Taylor Swift, and if you haven't heard the song, I tried to put up a link, but I'm still learning about how to do it... and I couldn't figure it out. Sorry! But I really reccomend that you listen to it. I couldn't work the lyrics in the way I wanted, so I left them out... I hope you enjoy :). Oh, and I didn't re read it, so there are probably some grammar and maybe some spelling errors too. Apologies !

* * *

"Grandma, tell me a bedtime story," Lily Potter asked, with a bright smile towards her grandmother.

Molly looked over at her small granddaughter, who was snuggled deep in her red comforter. She sighed, pretending it was quite a task to tell her granddaughter a story, but she would do it anyway. She pulled the wrinkles out of the comforter, smoothing out the bed, as Lily squealed with delight and snuggled in deeper to her pillows. Molly slowly sat down on the bed, remember the last time Ginny had requested a bedtime story from her, in this very same bed. The lines along her eyes creased as she winced from a dull pain shooting up her spine. She was getting too old for bedtime stories, but she wouldn't give it up for the world.

"What would you like the story to be about?" Molly asked, tucking a stray auburn hair from Lily's face. Ginny's brown eyes looked back at her, and again, Molly remembered the last time she told Lily's mother a story.

"Uhm... how did Mummy and Daddy meet?"

Molly chuckled, squeezing Lily's small hand. "I think that's a bedtime story for Mummy to tell, don't you?"

Lily looked crestfallen for a moment, before her brown eyes lit up again. "How did you and Grandpa meet?"

Molly drew in a sharp breath. It had been so long since she last thought of that night and even longer since she last told that story. But she smiled, the memory coming back like a whirlwind to her. "Alright. But you try and get to sleep while I tell it," Molly reminded her.

Lily nodded furiously, her curls bouncing with her head, but Molly knew that the girl would stay awake until the end of the story. Molly waved her old wand, the candle beside the bed dimming.

* * *

Molly laughed, her bright red curls tumbling down her shoulders. "I cannot believe you!"

"You were thinking it too," Brynne, Molly's best friend replied, taking another sip of her pumpkin juice. "I'm just the one that said it. And it needed to be said."

"Still," Molly smiled, "I wonder what he was thinking..."

The girls looked over at Professor Slughorn's muggle outfit. They erupted with laughs once more, Molly adding, "I'm sure I've seen way more attractive muggle outfits than that!"

As Brynne agreed, Molly glanced around at the dancing couples, and suddenly felt the laughter leave her. She hadn't gone with anyone to the Yule Ball, Brynne having convinced her that it would much more fun if they went together. Molly looked into her own goblet of pumpkin juice, as Brynne struck up a conversation with a boy from Durmstrang who's heavy accent made it impossible to tell if he was speaking English or not. The Muggle theme, obviously Professor Dumbledore's idea, had been a hit with the students, with the exception of a few Slytherins. Molly sighed, as she looked out onto the dance floor towards the couples again. Oh how she wished someone would ask her dance.

Suddenly, the room felt entirely too stuffy. She glanced around, looking for an escape route. Spotting the doors that led out to the gardens, she turned and tapped on Brynne's shoulder.

"What?" Brynne asked, giving Molly a smile. "Spot another disastrous outfit?"

Molly gave her friend a weak smile. "No, I just need some air. I'll be back in a bit."

"Did you need me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay, just need some fresh air." Molly gave her another smile.

"Alright, I'll come find you if you don't come back in 15." Brynne gave her a wink, as Molly made her way through the crowd of other teenagers, waiting for someone to ask them to dance.

The summer air was cool on Molly's legs and shoulders, as she stepped out into the gardens. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She took a seat on a stone bench, looking into the Ball. Resting her elbows on her knees, and cradling her chin in her hands, she let out a loud sigh. _I spent all this time looking for the perfect muggle dress for this dance, and not one boy has given me a decent dance._ Molly grimaced as she remembered the rather pitiful dances she had shared, while Brynne laughed at her from the sidelines.

She watched as boys made their way shyly towards the girls they had chosen, and after the awkward moment of asking them to dance, leading them out to the dance floor. One boy, hard to miss because of his brilliant red hair, made his way towards the door that led to the gardens. Molly had picked out a pretty little brunette girl has the girl he had his sights on, until he walked right past the girl, and into the gardens, where Molly sat.

She was watching him too intently, wondering what he would be doing out here, she barely noticed that he was walking towards her until he stopped in front of her. He flashed her a smile, and she straightened her back, placing her hands in her lap.

"Hello," he said, pulling on his old brown suit.

"Uh, hi," Molly replied, she watched him with a confused frown, sit down beside her on the bench.

"... I like your dress," he started, his eyes not moving from hers.

Molly felt a shiver go down her spine. No boy had ever looked her in the eye for this long before. "Thank you," she replied again, pulling the wrinkles from skirts of her black, strapless dress.

"I'm Arthur."

"Molly."

Molly watched Arthur as he reached to offer her his hand to shake, but then thought better of it, and stuck it in his suit pocket. "So, you're in Ravenclaw, right?"

Molly nodded, "Yea."

"Gryffindor," Arthur stated. Molly smiled as she watched him nervously tap his foot on the ground.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Molly offered, trying to help him feel more at ease. She did find the nervousness cute, but she would feel bad if she kept him on his toes for much longer.

"Do you want to dance?" He blurted, his ears turning red. His eyes darted to his shoes, as he waited for her answer.

"I'd love to dance," Molly stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Alright, now you get to bed, miss." Molly said, tapping Lily's nose with her gentle finger.

"But that's not an ending! How did he ask you to marry him?" Lily protested, trying to engage her grandmother with more questions.

"Lily, my dear, no more stories. Your mother will be very upset if I keep you up any longer."

"But I just want to know one more thing!"

Molly looked at Lily's pleading eyes, and glanced at her battered watch. She sighed, "Alright. One more story, and that's it. After that it's bed time for you missy!"

* * *

Molly quietly slipped out of the group, keeping her eyes on Professor McGonagall at all times. As soon as she felt she was out of the Professor's ear and eye shot, she darted behind an old store. She waited a moment, before making her way towards outskirts of Hogsmeade. Standing there, she spotted Arthur, sitting beside the small river that followed the edge of the town.

She hadn't seen him in two months, hadn't heard from him in three weeks. Without the letter she received at breakfast that morning, she would have given up all hope. Her father had been keeping her away from him during the summers, and they had to sneak around Hogsmeade while she was in school. This summer had been particularly worse, her father having caught two of his letters to her.

She sat down in the grass beside him, not saying a word. There was a silence between two, as they both watched the clear water run down through the grass and pebbles. _This silence wouldn't be here if he hadn't of stopped sending me letters as soon as I got back to school!_ She thought bitterly. Finally, she turned to him.

"Arthur, I..." He looked up to meet her eyes, and her voice faltered. She swallowed, clearing her voice. "Arthur, I just need to know, if you feel the same way I do. I haven't heard from you in three weeks. Three whole weeks. I don't remember being on bad terms with you, why haven't you sent me a letter, a fire call, anything? I don't understand. We were going to run away together as soon as I graduate – this is my last year! Are those plans off? I don't know what to think anymore."

Silence followed, as Arthur stared into her eyes. Molly sighed, tears welling up in her brown eyes, as she shook her head. "I guess that answers me." She stood, turning to leave, when she felt Arthur's hand on hers.

She turned to him, tears rolling down her eyes. He gulped audibly, before kneeling the ground. Molly gave him the same confused frown she did when they first met, until he removed his hand from his pocket, and showed her a diamond ring. Her mouth fell slightly open, as she looked from the ring to Arthur's nervous face.

"Molly, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. But I'm not going to make you leave your family to have a family with me. I know how much your family means to you, and you would just grow unhappy in the future years." He gulped again, before moving on. "So, I talked to your Dad. I explained to him how much you mean to me, and how I would protect you, care for you, with everything inside of me... and he... he gave me his blessing."

Molly bit her trembling lip, as he slipped the ring on her finger. She leapt into his arms, and he whispered in her ear, "You can go pick out your white dress."

* * *

Lily looked up at her grandmother with round eyes, completely wrapped up in the story. Molly smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Lily's forehead, as she reached for the dimmed candle.

"So Great Grandpa didn't want you and Grandpa to be together?"

"Not at first, but like I said, your Grandfather has a hard head on his shoulders, and wouldn't take no for an answer," She smiled warmly.

Lily pulled her comforter up to her chin, as she laid her head on the pillow. "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too, darling." Molly silently crept out of the room, shutting the creaky door behind her.


End file.
